


The Lovers

by loveleedstolarry



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Wolves, captain niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a wolf at the Colorado Wolf and Wildlife Center. When they bring in a new wolf, he can't help but be curious.</p><p>aka: just a cute little drabble inspired by a video (see notes) feat. Larry as wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this video](https://www.facebook.com/155139051593/videos/10153243900891594/). Skip to 1:50 to hear the story that this drabble is based off. But the whole video is cute and educational and it's not long so I would just suggest watching the whole thing.  
>  **Disclaimer:** i have never been to the colorado wolf and wildlife center. i know nothing about wolves other than what my interest in them has gathered throughout my short life. i do not claim to know anything. this was just for fun.

\- _Colorado Wolf and Wildlife Center_

Harry’s ears prick up when he hears the truck arriving. He watches as the men he’s come to learn as Niall and Zayn unload a crate. After a curious sniff, he figures out that it’s a new wolf. Another whiff tells him that the creature inside is scared, probably shaking. He howls, seeing if he gets a response. After a few seconds, he gets a short, low whine. Harry follows the men as much as his enclosure allows as they put the crate in the pen next to his, only a few feet of grass and a fence separating them. Laying down on his belly, Harry watches as the two men try to coax the new wolf out.

+

“Poor boy,” Zayn sympathizes, while Niall wiggles the bone of meat he’s been using to try to coax their newest addition out. They’ve been at it for a couple hours now with no such luck. No matter what food, or play toy, or ridiculous high pitch baby noises they make at Louis, the wolf has done no more than look at them with boredom or wariness.

“Must’ve had it really rough,” Niall says, clicking his tongue at Louis. The wolf, as expected by now, ignores him.

“Did you notice his ear?” Zayn asks. “Heard from the neighbors we talked to that the people who had him- before they abandoned him- cut the tip of it off, just for kicks.”

“Shower of cunts is what they are,” Niall replies, disgusted that someone could do that to an innocent animal.

They had gotten a call about a possible abandoned dog and when they got there, the whole place was a mess. There was a baby pool filled with dirty water and some flea covered meat sitting on a paper plate nearby. The ‘dog’ turned out to be an arctic wolf and had immediately ran back into his tiny crate upon seeing the humans enter the yard.

After talking to the neighbors they had found out that a few men had brought the wolf back after trapping it, figuring they could sell it for a good amount of money. One day they had left and after a week with no sign of them coming back, the neighbors called the center.

Zayn and Niall hadn’t been able to coax the wolf out, so after making a makeshift door to the crate to keep him in, they had loaded him into the truck and brought him back. Still unable to get him out, they left the wolf in the crate, the door taken off, in the enclosure. They hoped once they had left and their scent was gone that the wolf would come out. But after a week of leaving food at the crate’s entrance, only for it to disappear once their backs were turned, but still no wolf, they started coming up with new ideas.

“What if we moved him in with another wolf?” Niall suggests.

“We couldn’t do that, what if he’s aggressive?” Liam, the head of the center, argues.

“C’mon, Li. He hasn’t left that crate for a week. We’re lucky he’s even eating.”

“Yeah and that’s only if we leave food right at the entrance of his crate so he doesn’t have to come out and get it.”

Seeing that he’s clearly outnumbered, Liam just sighs. “Who did you have in mind then?”

“Harry,” Zayn says immediately, Niall nodding along. “He’s easily the most docile and least likely to get into a fight.”

“If Louis’ aggressive at all, we want a wolf who could handle a fight before we could get in to tranquilize him. Why not Grimmy?”

Niall scoffs. “Grimmy? Liam, you may as well just nail a door over Louis’ crate then. That grumpy wolf will scare Louis into his crate for the rest of his life. I’m with Zayn, Harry’s the top choice.”

After a few seconds’ thought, Liam nods his assent. “Alright, if you say so. But I want a tranq standing by, in case something goes wrong.”

Niall mocks salutes his boss. “Aye-aye!”

+

Harry’s busy lapping at the pool of cool water in the shade of the trees when he hears the creak of someone opening his enclosure. Leaving the water behind, he takes a few steps so he’s visible to whoever just came in. His ears twitch with interest when he sees Niall and Zayn carrying the crate from the other enclosure.

After making sure the crate is settled on a flatter piece of the land, Zayn leaves. Niall however, spotting the brown wolf smiles at him. “Harry,” he addresses, “this is Louis.” He gestures to the crate, or rather, the wolf inside the crate. “See if you can cheer him up, yeah?” With a final pat to the top of the crate, Harry watches as Niall leaves the enclosure.

After circling the crate a couple times, making sure to leave a wide berth, Harry sits and stares at the small, dark opening of it. He can see the wolf inside, looking back at him. Harry just tilts his head to the side and gives his a tail a playful flick.

The wolf inside just snuffs, clearly not up for indulging Harry’s invitation to come out and properly introduce himself.

Not at all discouraged, Harry just makes a little leap from his haunches, and prances the rest of the way to the crate, so he’s standing right at the entrance.

Louis picks his head up at this, his eyes wary.

Harry sniffs and takes a couple steps closer, putting his head and shoulders into the crate now.

Louis growls, quiet but not aggressive.

Harry whines, flattening his ears, trying to make himself appear as non threatening as possible.

Louis’ tail wags a little.

Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Harry wastes no time in squeezing the rest of himself inside the crate. After making sure Louis won’t bite his snout off, Harry gives him a long, slobbery lick, from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his ear.

Louis blinks at him. Slow and confused.

Harry sits and pants at him, tongue out and playful look back in his eyes.

After a few seconds pass, Harry turns and exit the crate, trotting cheerfully away.

+

“No fucking way,” Niall says, a shit eating grin taking over his face.

“What?” Liam asks.

“Well,” Zayn says, impressed, already spotting what the blond was looking at. “Who knew Harry could be so charming when he put his mind to it.”

The three caretakers watch as Louis yips from where his head is poking out from the crate’s opening, eyeing his surroundings distrustfully. His gaze zeroes in on the three of them and his ears flatten. The men hold their breath as they watch to see what will happen next.

Harry whines at Louis from his spot a few feet away, regaining the light-haired wolf’s attention in an instant. Without much notice, the brown wolf drops so his upper half is on the ground, rear end up in the air, tail wagging.

Louis just stares.

After a moment’s hesitation, he takes a few slow steps out till he’s fully out of the crate- the crate he hasn’t left in the week and a half he’s been here.

Getting impatient, Harry starts prancing away again. Not wanting to be left behind it seems Louis makes a little hop to make up for the gap in between them and then chases after Harry.

Niall whoops loudly and immediately, both Zayn and Liam slap their hands over the Irishman’s mouth, not wanting his loud sounds to startle Louis. He shoves their hands away, good-naturedly and continues smiling at the sight of the two wolves now playing, tumbling around on the ground. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, lads. Louis’ down right smitten, I’d say.”

They watch as Louis nips at Harry’s ear playfully before licking it. Harry in return, bumps his head into Louis’ shoulder and the two disappear into the trees.

+

Louis never goes back into his crate and after a few days of its neglect, Liam and Zayn remove it from the enclosure.

The arctic wolf skittered away immediately when he spotted the two men coming into the enclosure, going to hide behind Harry’s bigger stature. He whined when Harry left him to go greet the very same men, hoping for a treat. When he had sniffed them out of their pockets, after eating his, he carried the other one back to Louis, dropping it at his feet.

Louis licked his muzzle in thanks before swallowing the treat in one go.

+

“I’ve gotta hand it to you, boys. I’ve never seen a happier couple of wolves,” Liam comments happily, a month later. He can see The Lovers, as Niall and Zayn and the rest of the staff have taken to calling them, sleeping next to each other from his window in his office.

“It was love at first sight for sure,” Niall sighs happily, looking at his _babies_.

Zayn slings an arm around. “I daresay that Louis was Harry’s first real crush.”

Niall pokes him in the side while Zayn squirms away.

“Hey lads, look at them, look at them!” Liam says exclaims, resembling an excited puppy himself.

All three lads watch as Louis, seemingly still asleep, sneezes and buries his head back in the fur of Harry’s neck. The bigger wolf’s tail wags involuntarily, landing on Louis’, like the wolves' bodies can’t stand to not be touching every way they can.

“How can two animals be so cute?” Liam wonders.

“That was definitely on purpose,” Zayn says.

“Nah,” Niall argues quietly. “I’d say it just kind of happened.”

 _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! [reblog it if you feel like it or give it a like!](http://loveleedstolarryfics.tumblr.com/post/140982373522/the-lovers-by-loveleedstolarry-summary-harry-is-a)
> 
> i have lots of little ideas for this or any universe where larry are dogs so we'll see what comes out of this.


End file.
